Kidnapped in Space (LiS episode)
Summary The Jupiter 2 is travelling through space. On board Will, the Robot and Dr. Smith are listening to "space music", which is the random electromagentic radiation that is travelling through space. They pick up a distinct signal and hear a call for medical assistance from the Xenian Galaxy. Smith is tempted to answer the call for help because they offer a reward, but Will talks him out of if. Moments later Smith is in the Space Pod, which is making its first appearance on the show. He is trying to start the Space Pod to fly to the Xenian Galaxy. The Robot interrupts him, and as they argue the Space Pod is accidentally launched. They arrive at the Xenian Space Probe and discover that the aliens who need his assistance are in fact robots, and the patient they need help for is their leader, a large machine. The leader has such total control over the robots that when the leader stops, all the robots stop, too. Smith believes that the leader cannot be saved, but the Robot thinks otherwise. Meanwhile, the Robinsons have returned to rescue Dr. Smith and the Robot from this dilemma. John Robinson and Don West are taken prisoner. The aliens kidnap Will from the Jupiter 2 and use him to try to force the Robot to operate on their leader and save him. The Robot agrees. The Robot operates on the leader and saves him. In the process, the Robot convinces the leader to let the Robinson party leave on the Jupiter 2. Background information *This is the first appearance of the Space Pod. The miniature pod is being fitted into a Jupiter 2 miniature at the right (It's hidden by the clapboard). To give a sense of scale, this is the 36" Jupiter 2 model. There was also a 18" one as well as the full scale mock-up seen in "Visit to a Hostile Planet." *During the fight scene in the jail cell, the table leg that Professor Robinson uses as a weapon is bent at an odd angle, revealing it to be a prop and not a real table leg. *The bubble creatures' spaceship from The Derelict is seen again here. *The Robot states that he was programmed in pre-med courses for two semesters at the Institute of Cybernetics. He was first in his class. But when he decided he was more interested in space exploration, he changed his major subject. *Penny and Judy share a room on the Jupiter 2. *Jonathan Harris shines at low comedy in this episode, adding touches like not being capable of putting on surgical gloves. But perhaps the high point is when the Leader stops temporarily and this paralyzes all of the aliens. After confirming they're deactivated, Smith turns to the Robot and cries out "Let's vacate the premises, ninny!" *When Dr. Smith is ill with the "Space Plague", Major West warns that it will "spread all over the ship". But the occupants of the ship are machines and will not be affected by the illness. *After two great episodes aired to begin season three of LIS and the momentum riding high in September 1967 viewers tuned in to view Kidnapped in Space which aired on 9/20/1967 on CBS. This episode is a bit of a let down and here are a few reasons why. Starts out good and then just fissles out mid way. We see the introduction of the Space Pod which is a plus and is more than welcomed in year three. There are some nice special effects in Kidnapped as we see the J2/ Derelict ship scene recycled here.Lost in Space still has a problem,confusing star system with galaxy. * Reception The aliens are pretty cool Men dressed in skullcaps and silver suits,-a favorite of many Irwin Allen television productions.The Ladies with cosmic hair doos and silver makeup. I guess typical aliens you would meet in space-somewhat derived from Vera,the android character of previous seasons. A very good scene in Kidnapped happens when John Robinson and Major West come aboard the Alien ship looking for Smith and the Robot and are engaged in, a good ole fashioned laser shootout. Bombs explode above Marks head and he fliches upon explosion. Now the bad, the episode takes a turn for the worse when Dr Smith is asked to operate on the alien computer and the Robot insists Smith isn't a medical doctor and can't operate. I guess the Robot wasn't watching LIS for the last two seasons.Where the Robot got this and other abilities,is unknown,since he never showed these talents before,despite him,saying,that they were programmed into his basic memmory banks,before the Jupiters launch from earth.Whereas Smith,has mentioned his skills in cybernetics and computer systems,earlier in the series. It was Dr Smith who gave the Robinsons a clean bill of health at launch. What were the writers thinking to insist Smith isn't a medical Doctor????This episode goes even further down hill when Professor Robinson is killed via an alien laser gun but is brought back to life by a clock these aliens wear.Something,handy,for future episodes,when things get dangerous for the Space Family Robinsons. Even worse is when Smith is turned into a Boy after playing with a clock but brought back to a Man again via the alien computer who the Robot operates on.I don't why the young Zachery Smith has his adult voice and the boy really doesn't really look much like adult version anyhow. If I had to rate this episode on a scale of 1 - 10 I would give it a 5 only because the first twenty minutes are pretty good. After the first twenty minutes of Kidnapped in Space switch the channel over to ABC and watch Batman.After all,whats the difference,both are written the same. Links and references Cast *Guy Williams as Professor John Robinson *June Lockhart as Maureen Robinson *Mark Goddard as Don West *Marta Kristen as Judy Robinson *Billy Mumy as Will Robinson *Angela Cartwright as Penny Robinson *Jonathan Harris as Dr. Zachary Smith *Grant Sullivan as Alien #764 *Carol Williams as Alien #1220 Uncredited Cast *Bob May as the Robot *Dick Tufeld as the Robot (voice) References External links Category:Lost in Space episodes